The scientific core consists of a large optical imaging laboratory to support program project members with state of the art equipment and methodologies. Aim 1 To support investigators in imaging cerebral blood flow using laser speckle contrast imaging. Aim 2 to support investigators in imaging total hemoglobin concentration and oxygenation using multi-spectral optical imaging. Aim 3 To support investigators in imaging the cerebral metabolic rate of oxygen. Aim 4 To support investigators in imaging neuronal membrane potential using voltage-sensitive dye imaging. Aim 5 To support investigators with two-photon and optical coherence microscopy of intracortical micro-vessels. Taken together, these aims both support the scientific aims of the program project as a whole, while the needs of the projects serve to advance the methodology to facilitate investigator driven analyses